


I'm Okay xx

by Cipher_Stars



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Hydra (Marvel), James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, M/M, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-05-14 05:16:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14763317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cipher_Stars/pseuds/Cipher_Stars
Summary: What if Tony had been kidnapped by Hydra when he was 15?I don't know how else to describe it.





	1. The deal

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing, so be gentle!

Tony was young when it happened. At the tender age of 15 he was stolen by them. He can't remember how it happened but the sound of shots echoed in his brain like a beat from a never-ending song. He knew he had a life before them – he was a genius after all – but all he could recall was the slap of a hand, the wedding ring catching he cheek, as the other ideally swirled a dark amber liquid, the ice cubes bouncing against the glass. Sometimes, the sound of a woman singing whilst playing the piano would accompany the memory but would quickly fade into a man screaming insults. They told him to forget; to fight the memories into submission, and he had, his past life all but forgotten, but he couldn’t beat this one. This memory would stay with him forever.  
Trapped. Walls stained by years of filth and grime, steadily rotting as a harsh white light illuminated the tainted floors. In the corner, by a mouse hole, was a pool of dark brown-red tarnish, coming from the tarnish were imprints of the bottom of boots. The trail of footprints led to the only slightly clean thing in the room – a metal chair. It was huge, with two metal arms that each ended with two semi-circles. Connected to the chair were two lights that looked like they belonged in a surgery, and coming from the chair were a magnitude of wires, each leading to different screens and equipment. On a nearby table, a mouth guard was displayed with devotion. Tony hated this place.  
For Tony, this room expressed how he felt; the room was his body, it may look nice on the outside (From training with the Solider) but inside Tony couldn’t help but feel disgusted with himself; the chair was his brain, the centre of all that Tony was – were the genius of Tony came from. As time passed Tony slowly became the Assistant, his job was to help the Asset in all things.  
They were on a mission when it happened. The Assistant and the Asset were on a stealth mission in Afghanistan to find information about a new colonel whom was said to be a minor threat to hydra in his mission to find a missing person by the name of Tony Stark. The Assistant was analysing the information about Tony Stark, ( Name: Tony Stark. DOB: 29/05/1970. Status: Missing. Threat level: High if found.), when a high pitch ringing pierced his head. To his side the Asset looked at him and brought his fingers up to his ears, they came away covered in blood. The Assistant looked up at the Asset with glazed eyes; the Asset quickly made a decision and took the Assistant back to the small base they were hiding in.  
The base was a small. Cramped inside the base was two double beds, a basic kitchen in the corner and a little bathroom. There was no windows or lights in the base so they had to rely upon their enhanced eyesight to see. The old wooden floor creaked in various places but the Asset and the Assistant were made to be silent weapons.  
“Assistant report”, the Asset ordered, but when no reply came the Asset decided it was his turn to look after the Assistant. Gently, the Asset places the Assistant in the bed and pulls out the first aid kit from the kitchen cupboard; he knew that it would take 25 minutes for the Assistant to heal but he wanted something to do with his hands. For some unknown reason the Asset was feeling worry for the Assistant, he had never felt worry before; the Asset was a weapon, and weapons had no need for emotions. The Assistant was one of the only constants in the Assets life; before the Assistant the Asset was alone for missions (He didn’t count the hydra agents, they were useless.) and he didn’t want to go back to that. It had happened before, the Asset must have misbehaved (He couldn’t remember) and they had took the Assistant and tortured him in front of the Asset, he can still remember the streams of tears on the Assistant’s face as they tore away his fingernails; each tear sounded like thunder as they hit the ground. He didn't want the Assistant to go through that again.  
It took 25 minutes for the Assistant to wake up, just like the Asset had estimated. The Assistant woke up to the Asset looming over him and he couldn’t help but notice the blue of his eyes, they were the colour of the sky with swirls of rainy clouds mixed in. The Assistant reached up to touch the Asset’s face and suddenly he couldn’t contain his idea, “Lets run away together.”  
“What?”, the Asset blinked in surprise.  
“Lets run away together, which words aren’t you understanding?”, the Assistant smirked.  
“We can’t.”, replied the Asset.  
“Why not?”, breathed he Assistant.  
The Asset thought about it; a part of him would love to run away with the Assistant, but the more rational part of him thought how it wouldn’t be a life – always having to look behind them for hydra, living in run down houses and avoiding cameras for fear of being spotted...but if they prepared for it, they could manage.  
“We'll have to prepare first, we need to gather weapons, money and need to be far enough away from a hydra base that they won’t notice we’re gone until it’s too late.”, stated the Asset.  
“Okay.”, uttered the Assistant and they sealed the deal with their first kiss; it was slow, just a press of lips, but it was all they needed.


	2. The mission

They were back at the Hydra base; the smell of rusted metal and dried blood, the sound of heavy military boots hitting the concrete floor and the taste of sweat in the air assaulted them. Together they moved to report to their handler. The Assistant stared blankly at the wall, remembering the deal between him and the Asset, his lips still tingling from the slight pressure. The Asset was listing off facts, his face an emotionless statue, as the handler wrote down the details of the mission.  
“отведите его на стул.”,(“Put him in the chair”) the handler stated with a twisted grin.  
Arms pulled the Asset backwards, he knew better not to fight as this wasn’t the right time. The Assistant couldn’t help the twitch of his fingers that were itching to help the Asset but he stood still and hoped no one noticed the lack of control he had over his emotions. His emotions. He was starting to feel again, as if his brain was slowly mending itself.  
The handler was staring at him, assessing him with his eyes, it made the Assistant uncomfortable. The handler glared. “You have a new mission, you are to infiltrate the Ten Rings terrorist group in Afghanistan. Find information about them and where they are receiving their weapons. Understood?”  
“Yes sir.”  
“Go.”  
The Assistant hesitated. “What about the Asset?”  
“This is a solo mission. Now go!”  
The Assistant was feeling unstable – he had never been on a mission alone before, he had always been with the Asset. His job has been to help the Asset with all things, he didn’t realise that he became dependent on the Asset....he didn’t like it. Being dependent on the Asset was a huge risk considering the handler could wipe his memory with a click of his fingers. Still, the Assistant didn’t know how not to be dependent on the Asset. Plus the Asset had promised that they would escape and they had shared that kiss. Surely the Asset would remember that? The Assistant sighed, time to infiltrate the Ten Rings.  
Heat engulfed the environment like the world was a mouse a snake was swallowing. Clouds curled around the sky like dancing smoke from a cigarette, twirling to an unknown tune. Each grain of sand was a hot coal that burned his feet but he had to go on, he had to complete his mission.  
The Ten Rings had took the bait; they weren’t going to give up the chance for another live hostage. The Assistant had set off an explosion near a military base to gain their attention but the Assistant didn’t make it to cover. He was laying on the floor, staring blankly to the sky, as his hands clenched the sand underneath him. A man walked over and pointed at him and then his world went black.  
Groaning, the Assistant assessed his surroundings with his eyes closed. It was cold and he was laying on a flat rock so he was probably in a cave. To his left he could hear someone moving but he wasn’t wearing the military boats of his ‘captors’ so they were probably another hostage, most likely male considering how the hostage was walking. He was attached to something, presumably to keep the shrapnel from reaching his heart, possibly an electromagnet. However, the serum would have identified the shrapnel and would have tried to remove it but once someone stopped the process his body would have accepted the shrapnel as a part of his body. That was troublesome. It meant he couldn’t remove the electromagnetic because the serum wouldn’t remove the shrapnel...he would have to come up with an alternative. The was a slight buzzing which was assumedly running the electromagnet. Time to open his eyes.  
He looked to his left, his assumptions were correct, there was a male of average height messing around with tools. Before the Assistant could speak to inform the man he was awake, another man came in. He was broad and wearing a uniform, he must belong to the Ten Rings. The man stared at the Assistant and turned to look at the other man.  
.او را آماده کنید" (Get him ready)  
Best not to let them know that he spoke Persian, the Assistant decided and gave the man with tools a helpless look.  
“He told me to get you ready,” the man said with a tired grin, “they say you look like Tony Stark and want to use you to get more weapons from Obadiah Stane who runs Stark Industries. Apparently he has been supplying to both teams in this war.”  
The Assistant has heard of Obadiah Stane; he had tried dealing with Hydra but because of the Assistant most of their technology was ahead of what Stane was offering. Hydra had sent him and the Assistant to watch Stane and the Asset had threatened Stane so he wouldn’t tell anyone about Hydra. It had obviously worked – the Asset can be terrifying. However, something was tingling in the back of his skull like an annoying bee. It had started when he heard the name Tony Stark and only grew louder when he heard of Stane. He ignored the buzzing, the man was speaking again.  
“I’m Ho Yinson, what’s your name?”  
Hydra didn’t prepare him for this, he was supposed to be the only hostage. The Assistant didn’t have a name, what was he supposed to tell him?  
“I’m....”  
The Assistant was silently panicking now.  
“I’m Anthony.”  
“No last name?”, the man – Yinson – replied.  
“I don’t want them to find my family.”  
“Oh”  
The man seemed to deflate, like a forgotten pool inflatable.  
“Yeah, I could understand that.”  
The Assistant didn’t know how to proceed; the obvious sheen in Yinson's eyes reflected the Assistant’s face back at him and he was displeased to find that he could hardly recognise himself, that he couldn't help Yinson through his emotional trauma, that he couldn’t remember who he was. The Assistant’s movements turned robotic as played a hand on Yinson’s shoulder, this felt familiar and seemed to offer comfort to Yinson....the Assistant wouldn’t admit it, but it brought him comfort to. Yinson lips curled slightly in a shadow of a smile, “Lets get you ready”.  
Apparently ‘getting him ready’ was code for ‘tie him to a chair’. The Assistant grinned on the inside when they used rope, he could break out of this easily. Then came the torture, waterboarding was a good choice and while the Assistant didn’t enjoy it, it was more bearable than what Hydra put him through. After all of this – and a punch to the face – a group started recording but not before threatening him with a gun to his face to read off the cards. There was something inside of him, screaming at him for reading off the cards. The buzzing grew louder as he felt a heavy hand on his shoulder, felt the high quality suit, smelt the cigarettes on the breath of a man – weren’t you supposed to be quitting Obie – as he told him to stick to the cards. He took a deep breath and began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for being so patient! :)

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you think? I haven't written any more chapters and I don't know when I'll have time to post as I have my gcses at the minute (Fun times) so, until next time, bye!


End file.
